Deadly posion
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: I promised I'd never do it again. But I love the way it makes me feel...I grabbed the bottle and downed it with out thinking twice. I dropped to my knees and started laughing devilishly.


**Ello, my loveys=]]**

**Tis I, Shayy, I now bring you, my version of Jekyll and Hyde. I made this story, because in all the thngs I have read about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, it's always a guy who turns into a monster. Well, not anymore. This time, It is the girl who drinks the potion/formula. I do hope you enjoy the first chapter. Leave reviews so I know that it's okay. And I shall poat another chapter soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude:<strong>

_I sat in the middle of my room, on the the burgendy caperpet that had recnetly been placed over the hard wood floor, with the book and the materials spread out around me. I had already created the drink, or 'potion', but I sat there hesitant to drink it once more. I stared at the bottle with the dark red mix inside, the whole time feeling my desire. I wanted, no, I needed to drink it. I needed to feel the warmth of the contents as it slid down my throat. I quickly turned my head away from looking at the bottle, knowing the temptation was too much. I had promised, that I would drink this magical drink no longer. I promised I would never hurt a single person again, but yet, as I sat there, temptation once again proved too strong. I stood up quickly, ran to my door and locked it. I walked to the middle of the room, bent down and picked it up. Quickly before giving myself anytime to rethink what I was about to do, I lifted the bottle to my lips and let the contents pour down my throat. I groaned, as the pain of the mixture started to kick in, dropping to my knees. Soon I started laughing, a devilish smile forming upon my lips, as I felt what I needed to feel most of all. The pleasure of pure evil coursing through my veins._

**Chapter one:**

I groaned, and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. It's six thirty AM, and I'm already awake. I didn't need that loud beeping sound in my ears. I rolled onto my stomach and pulled my pillow over my head, I really didn't want to get up. I layed there thinking of ways to be able to stay, but finally I sighed and rolled out of bed. Today's the first day of my freshmen year of highschool, yay! If only I were truly excited. Somehow, I managed to make it to my vanity dresser, and sit down in front of my mirror. I looked at my reflection for a long time. Nope, nothing was different. I still had my long, curly, brownish blonde hair, even though it was a mess at the moment, I still had the same green eyes with just a hint of blue in them, my nose was still the same, round and there, like a button. And my lips, how in the world could I forget those? They were still way too full. I stood up to examine the rest of me, my body was still pretty much the same, just a little rounder. I was still a stick though. I quickly gave up on looking for any improvements, and sat back down. I looked down at the top of the vanity dresser, at the picture of my best friend, Karissa and I from over the summer. We were standing infront of Cinderella's castle at Diseny World, and Mickey Mouse was in between us. I laughed a little at the memory of us fighting over who got to stand next to him. But then, the feelings I had been trying to fight all morning crashed over me. How was I supposed to make it through a whole school year, with out my best friend? Especially my first year of high school? I got picked on enough when she was still here as it was. But now what's going to happen? I dread this...thoughts of faking sick, or running away were starting to fill my head, but they left just as quickly as they'd come. And it was all due to a light knock on my bedroom door.

"Rain?" My big brother's voice filled my room as he opened the door and poked his head in. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, I'm up." I looked at Shane with narrowed eyes. He looked different, but maybe thats because his hair was cut shorter than it had been all summer. Shane and I looked alot alike, from our browinish blonde hair, to our green eyes. We had the same features, only his were more guyish. He was a very good looking guy, and almost every girl at school fell all over themselves trying to please him. Which, I don't undrstand why, I mean they don't have to live with him. I sighed and looked away, I envied his popularity.

"Whats wrong, kiddo?" He walked in and came to stand beside me. I looked at him, and I couldn't stop myself from blurting it.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this year without Karissa."

"Come on, Rain. You'll be fine." Shane said sincerely.

"I don't see how, they're going to kill me, or not talk to me at all. Which is worse."

"Hey, you still have Nikayla, don't you?" I know Shane was trying to make me feel better, but he was failing. But I smiled anyway, I didn't want him to worry about me all day.

"Yeah. Atleast I know she'll talk to me."

"Yeah, so come on. Get dressed and you can ride with me." Shane got up, and went out the door. I looked at myself once more. Still nothing was different, I groaned and went to my closet. It only took my about fifteen minutes to get ready. I looked at myself once more, and decided to go with my usual make up, which was just a golden brown eye shadow, followed by regular brown, and black right across the lash line, and on the crease of my eye. But when I looked back at the mirror at my smokey grey, green eyes. I seen something different, I seen a wild person trying to get out, but before I could determine whether I really seen the girl or not I heard someone yelling my name.

"Jayden Rain Trent, you better get down her now!" My mom yelled. I sighed, turned away from the mirror, and ventured out my bedroom door. To the wild unknown of my first year at Louisville High.

I looked at my schedule one more time, before entering the huge bulding. Shane had already gone in, being a Junior I guess he didn't need to stand around looking as dumb as I know I did. Right at the top of the paper it had my locker number, locker 127. I sighed and shoved the paper into my messenger bag. Looking around once more for Nikayla, I was disappointed and more than a little frightened to not see her anywhere. I closed my eyes and counted to three. _1...deep breath...2...exhale...3_. I opened the door, and the place was full of chaos. The students were running up and down the halls. Hitting eachother with books, and gossiping in small circles. I took one more deep breath, and walked through the door. The halls were lined with lockers on each side. I was looking at each one, trying to find mine, and having no luck. But when I'd just given up hope I found it. Locker 127 was right in the middle of the hall, I sighed with relief and walked to it. I had just got it open when I happend to look to my left to see a blonde girl who was laughing flirtatiously at whatever the boy beside her was saying. I tensed as I seen her face.

Maybel Robbison. _Great! Just great. My locker is right next to the meanest, bitchiest, gorgeous girl in the school. My life might as well end right now. _

Maybel Robbison had been my mortal enemy ever since first grade, when I had accidently spilled my juice on her new white shirt. Everyone had laughed at the stain, but she had promised that she would make my life a living hell for doing that, and so far? She has made good on that promise. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was wearing a pair of deinem hip-huggers, and a pink shirt that showed off more of her perfect body than it should. She had dyed the tips of her hair black over the summer, and changed her make up style. She now wore light blue eyeshadow on her eyes, lined with a thin liner, that brought out the blue in her eyes, and pink lipgloss on her thin lips. Oh how I wanted to punch her for being so beautiful. I quickly looked back at my locker before she caught me staring.

Thankfully she hadn't noticed me at all, yet. So when she left I was relieved. I pulled out a notebook and pen for my homeroom, and was just about to close my locker when someone came up behind me.

"Well..well..well, isn't it Jayden Rain." They said. I was half-way scared to turn around and see who it was, but I gulped and turned around anyway. There standing right infront of me was a boy. He had on a black Aerosmith concert tee, and holy jeans with a bandana around the knee. His wrists were covered in silly-bandz, weaved bracelets, and wrist bands. He had shaggy brown hair, grey almond-shaped eyes, a proud nose, and full lips which were turned in a smile. A smile broke out on my face as regognition set in. Jesse James Stewart. My elementary school bestfriend. I hadn't seen him since he moved to flordia in fifth grade, we used to share our lunches and he would help proctect me from Maybel.

"Jesse!" I squealed and he brought me in for a hug. He smelt like old spice, and cigarettes, but I didn't mind. It felt nice to be embraced by strong arms. He laughed a little.

"It's nice to see you too, Jay."

I pulled away and looked him over again. The boy sure had gotten cuter since the last time I'd seen him, but then it hit me. He'd called me Jay. "I go by Rain now."

He looked surprised, but smiled a perfect smile showing his glorious white teeth. "I thought you didn't like that name?"

"I don't, but I got tired of being called Jay or JayBird. So I decided to go by Rain." I smiled.

"Good choice. I always thought that name fit you best." He looked at his watch and sighed. "Well I better go, but what homeroom do you have?"

I looked at my schedule and realized I had the same homeroom as Shane. I groaned, "Mr. Gandsmith." I watched as the smile appeared across his face again.

"Me too. Come on my fair maiden, and I shall escort you." He propped out his elbow. I shut my locker, laughing, and I looped my arm through his. We started walking down the hall, and I thought that maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

Homeroom was worse than I thought it would have been especially since Shane was in there with me. Leave it to the _over_-protective big brother to make people look at his socially impaired sister. The first thing out of his mouth had been: "Hey, look it's my little sister. Touch her and die."

I could've died from the looks and laughs. It was so embarrassing. I was thinking about ways to hurt him later, while I walked to my first period class. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going, but of course I wasn't and I ran right straight into Maybel.

"Watch it freak." She growled and pushed me out of her way. I stood there, staring at her, while everyone that crowded around her laughed at me. "Nice clothes, did your mom get them at the 'FiveNdime'?"

I wanted so bad to come up with a snappy come back, but all I could think of was how embarrassing it was to have her mock me, once again. I stood there gritting me teeth, trying to think of something to say, when I felt something new inside me. It was like a small burning inside my veins, I couldn't place what it was, and it frightened me. I had forgotten about thinking about a come back, and was completely entranced with this new feeling. It startled me when Maybel pushed passed me, giving up on here efforts of baiting me. I watched her and her perfect friends walk away, no doubt laughing at how I always just stand there and let them bully me. I envied Maybel, I envied her looks, her popurlarity, and most importantly her attitude. I wish I could be like her, so prideful, and beautiful, but without the bitchiness. I sighed, turned, and walked silently to my first period class.


End file.
